


Colin and Lemon; A Modern Day Love Story ~~***~~

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I just really love cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two households, both alike in cats,<br/>In fair Chicago suburbs, where we lay our scene,<br/>From the lack of ancient grudge break to new vague dislike,<br/>Where civil cats makes civil hands unclean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin and Lemon; A Modern Day Love Story ~~***~~

**Author's Note:**

> FROM FORTH THE FATAL LOINS OF THESE TWO CAT ENTHUSIASTS  
> A PAIR OF STAR CROSS'D LOVERS TAKE THEIR FOOD;  
> WHOLE MISADVENTURED PITEOUS OVERTHROWS  
> DO WITH THEIR LOVE BURY THEIR PARENT'S STRIFE

"What do you mean, this is your cat? Potatoes has been coming here for food for the last three months!"

Karkat shook his head. "No, that's not their name, first off, their name is Colin--"

"Colin?" Nepeta scoffed, looking haughty. "That's what you named this cat?"

"Yeah, it's better than Potatoes," Karkat refuted, now glaring at her with dislike. Nepeta rolled her eyes.

"At least my name has meaning, Potatoes likes--"

"Their name is Colin," Karkat repeated through gritted teeth, trying to seize the gray cat from Nepeta's hands. Nepeta backed away, however.

" _Potatoes_ ," Nepeta enunciated,"Enjoys eating potatoes. So that's why I named him that. Why'd you name him Colin, after a dead uncle or something?"

"I happen to like the name Colin, thanks," Karkat said and reached for the cat again, this time grabbing it out of Nepeta's arms.

"Why'd he come to my doorstep, anyways?" Nepeta asked, vaguely glaring at Karkat, who was now stroking the cat,"Do you not feed him?"

"I feed him plenty; if you so desire, you can check out my vast stores of cat food," Karkat told her,"He's a giant pig, he eats a lot of food and probably saw you giving some out. So he walked down the street and recieved his stuff."

"You let him wander down the street?" Nepeta questioned, looking affronted,"Three houses down, to my doorstep, every day? Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"No, he's perfectly fine, you don't live that far away," Karkat said and gestured back to his house across the street. Nepeta looked over at it, then back at Karkat with a skeptic look on her face.

"You live across the street."

"So?"

"Potatoes--"

"Colin."

" _Colin_ ," Nepeta drew out, clearly annoyed,"has to cross that street to get to my house."

"Is that a problem?"

"He could get hit by a car!" Nepeta shouted, pointing at the road,"He could get seriously injured at night and you wouldn't know!"

"Okay, well, you have a point," Karkat noted, then added,"But I don't let him out at night. He stays in."

"Really? When do you usually not let him go back outside anymore?"

"I don't know, ten at night?"

"Hmm," Nepeta sniffed,"I find him at my doorstep at midnight most nights."

"Midnight?" Karkat asked,"Why are you up so late?"

"Work, but that doesn't matter," Nepeta said and rubbed her eyes,"What does, however, is the question of how your cat gets back outside after you've locked your doors."

"There's no other way to--"

A loud bang against Nepeta's glass door startled the two of them into silence. Nepeta turned around and, with a bit of an agitated look on her face, walked up her steps to her front door and opened it, letting out a sleek brown and black cat with a green collar. Colin started meowing.

"As you were saying?" Nepeta said as her own cat brushed against Karkat's legs.

"Well, there's no cat exit I know of except for the front and back doors, excluding the garage door," Karkat explained, now struggling to keep Colin in control as he wiggled in his arms. "And I don't think there's a secret entrance for him exclusively."

"Before you moved in there was a cat lady there," Nepeta commented, watching her own cat,"She might have installed a kitty door."

"I find that unlikely."

"Nonetheless, you should think about installing a picket fence to keep your cat from going out. Mine works for Lemon here, so it might work for yours," Nepeta explained, watching Colin trying to get from Karkat's grip.

"Well, my cat--" He had to pause to keep Colin in his arms,"--Doesn't seem-- to abide by normal yard rules -- so I highly doubt a -- a fence would -- God, Colin, stop moving!"

Karkat was now putting up a mini fight with his cat, and Nepeta, knowing from experience what would happen next(It involved bleeding of the most serious kind), grabbed Colin by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of Karkat's grip and sat him on the ground.

"Hey, I didn't ask for any help, I had it perfectly under--"

Karkat looked down at the ground, as had Nepeta, and noticed something; Colin was currently brushing up against Lemon's left side.

"Oh, well," Nepeta muttered, watching her cat intently as she started purring,"I . . . I think that explains a lot."

" . . . Not a bunch, but, but yeah," Karkat agreed as Lemon started cleaning Colin. "Did . . . Did you ever let Lemon out when Colin was around?"

"A bit, yeah," Nepeta said,"Not a whole lot, but . . ."

They both watched for a second as Colin and Lemon started play-fighting, Lemon swatting at Colin's neck, and stood in relative silence. Then--

"So, uh, do you and Colin want to stick around for tea?"


End file.
